The present invention relates to apparatus for hanging window shades and more particularly the support brackets therefor.
As is known, difficulty is experienced in determining the exact location for the opposed support brackets of a window shade so that they are secured to the frame of the window at identical elevations and can, thereby, support the window shade in true horizontal disposition. It is also difficult for a person to mount the support bracket on the window frame since one hand is occupied in positioning the support bracket on the frame and in holding the fastening element so that the other hand is free to drive the fastening element into the frame to secure the support bracket thereto.
There have been devices heretofore which can be employed as a jig to locate the exact positions where the screws or nails are to be driven to mount the bracket. However, such devices have been relatively complex structurally and still required great manipulative dexterity and patience in the actual mounting of the support bracket. One such device typical of the prior art apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,093 issued July 16, 1957 to J. W. Miller.